bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Form III: Kyūshiki
| signature = }} The Kyūshiki (厳重式, Fast Style) was the third form of Zanjutsu combat which was initially taught by all three spiritual realms, specifically Soul Society, Horiwari and Heisekai. Following the events of The Collapse the only place one could study this form was the Reikai, which housed Kentaro Hiroshi's new Shinō Academy, which was ran by Head-Instructor Shiju Shūdō and his Second Ashido Kanō. Description and Application and stabs him in the arm.]] There did not appear to be a standard opening stance associated with Form III, as each practitioner have demonstrated one unique to them. One example, which appears to be Kentaro's preference, is holding the hilt parallel to his head and the flat of the blade resting upon his free forearm.Dealing with Loose Ends: Family Cleanup Another, demonstrated by Kenji, is more in-line with a dual-bladed approach. He holds the hilt of his primary weapon parallel to his head and the second held out before him at a forty-five degree angle.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Tsuji Unbound The form is stylized as "Speed", and is favoured by lither, smaller combatants who find it easier moving at excessive speeds.Drinking Time With Kenji & Van: Episode 2: Teaching Zanjutsu The Form is practised by countless individuals though Kentaro, Kenji and Akiye stand out as masters of the style, with subtle differences between each individual that sets their style apart from others. Itazura Kori is another noteworthy practitioner.Itazura Gets Started At its core Form III is speed incarnate; the attacks, defence and movements of the style all rely on the practitioners ability to out-pace and out-manoeuvre their opposition.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Kentaro's Vengeance The sheer speed utilized means an opponent is often overwhelmed completely, with their parries and attacks missing their opponent entirely, subsequently getting cut to ribbons in reprisal.Cutting to the Heart of the Matter: Akiye's Defiance Practitioners Kentaro, prior to his development of the Niten style, utilized Form III as his primary form. He employed both single-bladed and dual-bladed variants, and was capable of using both interchangeably to introduce trickery into his swordplay. His skills eventually progressed to the point that he could completely outclass Shinzō both in skill and speed.Kentaro vs. Shinzo Akiye, who learned the form from Shigeru Yūdai and Kenji Hiroshi, possessed remarkable aptitude for the style, and managed to defeat Ichihara Kōhai with little effort. She was likewise capable of out-duelling Kyū Senshi of the old Imawashī.Challenging the Vices Saga Kenji would incorporate it into his more advanced styles.Rage of the Heavens Techniques *'Ring on the Water': a technique demonstrated by Akiye which is meant to distract rather than harm; allowing for a follow-up strike to be attempted. Behind the Scenes *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would like to accredit Another Poetic Spartan for helping to construct what is written here through his messages. *The author, Kenji-Taichō, would also like to credit the various individuals involved with Star Wars related works, which inspired most of this article. Trivia *Kenji was known to teach the style to his students through a combination of demonstration and diagrams drew on a chalk-board, the latter of which often depicted himself defeating Van Satonaka. * had an opposing style, dubbed Form IV: Kousei, which was utilized by the swordsman Kei Yume. It was known as the most acrobatic of his "Seven Faces" style, and was likewise utilized by the Yume Class, amongst others. See also *Kei no Shichimen. References and notes Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Important Terms